Pensando
by Carol Maphoter
Summary: O que acontece quando um Draco muito pensativo é interrompido por uma Gina muito obstinada? DG pós-Hogwarts. Fic situada antes de Manual.


Disclaimer: Nada é meu, eu não tenho dinheiro, paciencia, advogado, nada, não sei nem se tenho a minha alma, por que eu fiz um acordo com o cara la debaixo pra ele me dar em troca o Draco, então... é, mais um disclaimer nonsense.

_**Pensando**_

"O que foi?" A ruiva perguntou, ao entrar na cozinha.

"O que foi o quê, Weasley?" Respondeu o homem loiro, sentado à mesa.

"Você, aí, sentado sozinho, com as mãos na cabeça."

"Eu estava pensando, sabe? Algumas pessoas fazem isso, apesar de não ser um ato muito comum na sua família."

"E o rei da Hostilidade está de volta, senhoras e senhores!" A ruiva falou debochada e sentou em uma cadeira em frente à dele, do outro lado da mesa. Apoiou a face nas mãos e pôs-se a observá-lo.

"Você adora isso, não é?" Ele perguntou irritado com a interrupção de sua meditação anterior.

"Isso o quê, te observar?"

"Não, me irritar!"

"Ah tá, é legal. Mas então, não vai me contar no que você estava pensando?"

"Não" Ele respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Ahh, vamos, me conta! Não me obrigue a usar Oclumência com você!"

"O que não ia resultar em nada, ou você já esqueceu que eu treinei com o Snape? Não sou um amador como você"

"Você é tão metido!"

"E você é tão intrometida!"

O silencio pairou no ar por alguns instantes, quando enfim foi quebrado pela moça de cabelos flamejantes.

"Você tem certeza que não quer me falar no que estava pensando?"

O loiro bufou alto e deu um soco leve na mesa.

"Será que não tem mais ninguém nessa casa pra você encher a paciência, não?"

"Não. Os gêmeos estão se embebedando junto com a Tonks e o Blaise para comemorar a derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem. Harry está conversando com o Lupin, e o Rony está tentando fazer a Hermione sentir pena dele mostrando as cicatrizes... Só sobrou você!"

"Eu mereço..." Ele falou, afundando o rosto nas mãos.

"Bom, já que você não vai mesmo me contar, eu estava aqui pensando, agora que Você-Sabe..."

O rapaz a interrompeu, bufando alto.

"Voldemort, Ginevra! Soletre comigo V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t !" Ele falou, como se ensinasse uma criança de cinco anos.

"Primeiro: eu já te disse pra não me chamar de Ginevra. Segundo, eu falo do jeito que eu quiser, você não tem como me impedir. E terceiro... Bem, em terceiro lugar, você é um chato!"

"Aha! Não é bom irritar as pessoas que estão quietas!"

"Eu vou ignorar o que você falou, Draco. Pois bem, eu estava aqui pensando, agora que o VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM foi derrotado e você não vai ser mais um espião, o que vai fazer?" Gina perguntou.

Draco murmurou algo como "pessoas com o medo estúpido de pronunciar um nome" enquanto Gina falava, e enfim a olhou para responder:

"Não sei, estava pensando em doar para os órfãos todo o dinheiro que o Ministério fizer o favor de me devolver, ir para uma ilha deserta no Atlântico e viver da pesca."

A jovem ficou parada o olhando durante um tempo, como que se decidindo o que fazer com o deboche dele.

"Eu estava brincando, Gina." Ele fez questão de ressaltar, vendo que ela não falava nada.

"Não, eu só estava pensando..." A ruiva comentou, ainda um pouco pensativa.

"Pensando no que?"

"Ahh! Agora você quer saber no que eu estou pensando, não é? Mas como eu sou uma garota muito legal, não vou deixar você na curiosidade."

"Ah, não?"

"Não, eu não sou vingativa. Estava apenas imaginando você, numa ilha deserta, em trajes de banho..." Ela soltou um longo suspiro, e então olhou para Draco, que tinha os olhos arregalados.

"Você ficou maluca ou quer me matar? Sabe o que acontece comigo se alguém escuta você falando isso? Eu vou te contar o que acontece: primeiro eles me usam de saco de pancadas por uns cinco anos, depois me trancafiam na cela mais nojenta de Azkaban e se eu tiver realmente muita sorte, eles me matam!" O sonserino falou por entre os dentes, contando as possibilidades nos dedos.

"Você é tão melodramático... E quer saber? Eu não me importo." Gina rolou os olhos.

"Ah, você não se importa?" Ele falou num tom choroso. "Quer saber? Você é vingativa, sim. Só esta fazendo isso por que eu não quis dizer no que eu estava pensando!"

"E se for? Você acha que me conhece, mas não tem a mínima idéia da metade das coisas do que eu sou capaz..."

"Pode até ser, mas eu sei de algumas coisas muito legais que você sabe fazer..." Ele falou com malícia, fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

"Você não quer mesmo me dizer no que estava pensando?" Ela tentou ignorar o que ele havia dito, mudando de assunto.

"Ahhh, Merlin, como essa mulher é insistente!" Exclamou olhando para cima, e depois dirigiu uma pergunta à ela. "Você não vai me deixar em paz enquanto eu não te disser, não é?"

"Exatamente!" Abrindo um enorme sorriso, Gina se ajeitou na cadeira e então continuou "Pode começar!"

"Acha que vai ser assim tão fácil? Você vai ter que adivinhar, linda."

"Droga, Draco! Você é muito melhor em Oclumência do que eu, assim não vale!" A Grifinória reclamou, fazendo biquinho.

"Você não precisa ler a minha mente, só tentar adivinhar. Se chegar perto eu falo."

"Humm, gostei da idéia. Vamos lá, você estava pensando em... Humm... Vamos ver... Harry!" Ela tentou, falando triunfante.

Draco respirou fundo, olhando-a cansado.

"Gina, por acaso você fica pensando em esterco? Pois é, eu não!"

"Essa não foi uma comparação muito legal."

"Para mim não poderia haver mais perfeita," ele a provocou. "E então, vai desistir?"

"Nunca! Então você estava pensando nos meus irmãos?"

"Não vou nem comentar isso, para evitar algum estresse da sua parte..."

A ruiva ficou um tempo tentando achar algo, com o queixo apoiado na mão.

"Você estava pensando no Snape, ou talvez no Lupin?"

"Ginevra, eu não perco o meu tempo pensando em homem!"

"Então você estava pensando em mim?" Ela falou animada, até esquecendo que ele a havia chamado pelo nome inteiro.

"Não" Ele respondeu rolando os olhos e Gina parecia murchar de desapontamento. "Estava pensando na McGonnagal e em seus lindos cabelos grisalhos..." Continuou, sarcástico.

Gina começou a gargalhar com o que ele havia dito. Draco sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Hum... Então quer dizer que você estava pensando em mim." Ela comentou, corando levemente.

"É, de certa forma sim"

"Ah, não!" Ela exclamou, lembrando-se de algo de repente. "Draco, se você estava pensando naquele sutiã, quer dizer, eu o comprei quando tinha treze anos! E sabe, aos treze anos as meninas tendem a gostar desse tipo de coisa, sabe, coraçõezinhos, gatinhos, ursinhos..." tentava se explicar.

Ele riu ao se lembrar do que ela estava falando, e tentava em vão parecer sério.

"Olha, eu já até havia me esquecido desse episódio um tanto quanto... _Peculiar. _Depois são os homens que passam noventa por cento do dia pensando em sexo."

"Uma ova que você esqueceu! Anteontem você veio com aquela historia de '_O que você fez com o dos corações, Gin? Sem o dos coraçõezinhos não é tão divertido!'"_ Ela falou, imitando a voz dele.

"Você quer fazer o favor de falar baixo!" O loiro falou entre os dentes. "Ok, talvez eu não tenha esquecido. Mas aquilo foi só um teste para ver se você só corava no rosto ou em mais alguma parte do corpo"

"É, continue com os seus testes e nada mais de _Gin-Gin _pra você, tá?"

"Golpe baixo."

"Aprendi com o mestre."

Eles ficaram se encaram por um tempo, quando um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Gina.

"Você ainda não me disse no que estava pensando."

"Por Merlin, o Chapéu Seletor devia estar bêbado quando te colocou na Grifinória. Insistente desse jeito, Sonserina era a casa certa pra você."

"Ele deve ter uns problemas com a bebida mesmo, você devia estar na Lufa-Lufa..."

"Ah, é? Então é agora mesmo que eu não conto." O sonserino decretou, cruzando os braços e recostando na cadeira.

"Draco, eu estava brincando" Choramingou, se debruçando sobre a mesa, piscando os olhos e sorrindo amavelmente como uma menina de seis anos.

Ele virou o rosto, mas olhou de esguelha pra o decote dela, a procura de algum coraçãozinho. _Golpe Baixo._

"Você não vai contar mesmo?" Ela perguntou, esperando uma resposta dele. O loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Então, nesse caso, vou ter que partir para as medidas drásticas."

"E o que seriam essas medidas drásticas?" Perguntou, desdenhoso.

"Vou trancar a porta do meu quarto."

"Você sabe que eu vou conseguir abrir."

"Então eu vou dormir no quarto com a Hermione."

"E o seu irmão também? Boa sorte, e tampa os ouvidos."

"Tonks?"

"Vai ter que expulsar o Lobisomem. Reconheça, não há lugar nessa casa em que você possa me manter longe." Provocou o sonserino, sorrindo convencido

"Tem um lugar, sim."

"Qual?"

"O quarto do Harry..."

O sorriso desdenhoso de Draco morreu repentinamente. Bufou, descruzando os braços, com uma expressão de que não tinha gostado do que ela havia dito.

"Nem passando por cima do meu cadáver!"

"Você está com ciúmes!" Gina constatou, sorrindo. "C-I-Ú-M-E-S !" Falou alto.

"Tá, tá bom, se isso a faz se sentir melhor. Mas pelo amor de Merlin, fala baixo!"

"Por que você tem tanto medo que eles descubram?"

"Além do fato óbvio de que a sua família vai me moer vivo?"

"Às vezes eu acho que você tem vergonha da gente..."

"Vergonha? Gina, o comensal aqui sou eu. Quem teve todo o dinheiro confiscado pelo maldito Ministério por tempo indeterminado fui eu. Quem tem que agüentar a cara do _Trio Maravilha_ todo dia sou eu! Vergonha minha querida, é um sentimento que não me atinge mais."

Ela continuou olhando-o por algum tempo, como que analisando o que ele havia dito. Enfim, chegou à conclusão de que o que ele tinha dito de fato seria uma coisa boa.

"Desculpa por duvidar de você..." Falou a ruiva, de cabeça baixa.

"Só se você me prometer que vai usar o de coraçõezinhos hoje."

Gina reprimiu uma gargalhada.

"E depois fica dizendo que não pensa em sexo toda hora!"

"E não penso mesmo!"

"Pensa sim!"

"Não."

"Sim!"

"Eu reconheço que penso se você prometer que vai usar"

"Eu prometo que vou usar se você me disser no que estava pensando."

"Ahhhh! Sabe o que é isso? É castigo de Merlin. Ele sempre teve uma implicância comigo..."

"Eu estou esperando..." Ela falava, de braços cruzados e nem escutando o que Draco dizia.

"... Tudo por que quando eu tinha oito anos, queimava formigas com uma lente de aumento e..."

"Você sabe que eu não vou desistir Draco..."

"... E também teve aquela vez que eu amarrei algumas latas com pedra dentro, no rabo do meu gato..."

"Não sei por que perde o seu tempo tentando me distrair..."

"... Mas definitivamente o meu maior crime foi ter me apaixonado por uma ruiva muito teimosa..."

Os dois pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo, um olhando assustado para a cara do outro.

"Por favor, me diga que eu não falei isso em voz alta."

"Sinto muito te desapontar." Ela disse, e então mordendo o lábio inferior, continuou "Mas não faz mal, por que eu também me apaixonei por um sonserino escorregadio."

"Quem?" Draco perguntou rápido, parecendo um pouco confuso e enraivecido.

"Você, seu tapado!"

Cruzando os braços e recostando na cadeira novamente, ele sorria satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Eu sou tapado? Então, nada de saber o que eu estava pensando..."

"Cansei!" Gina falou alto, batendo a palma das mãos na mesa e se levantando da cadeira abruptamente. "Não quer falar, não fala! Cansei de tentar espremer alguma coisa de você!"

Ela começou a andar, batendo os pés no chão. E quando já estava quase chegando à porta, ele recomeçou a falar.

"Quer saber o que eu estava pensando, Gina? Estava pensando em você e no que eu vou fazer, agora que a guerra acabou. Por que provavelmente você vai voltar para a sua casa, e o seu quarto não vai mais estar a nove passos de distância do meu. Eu não vou mais poder passar a noite com você. As pessoas vão notar se nós dois sumirmos por algumas horas, agora que eles não têm mais que se preocupar com Voldemort. Eu não vou mais ter que me preocupar em te acordar para que você volte para o seu quarto antes que todo mundo acorde. Eu estava pensando que eu devia ir embora de uma vez por todas, antes que fique mais difícil, por que você merece coisa melhor. Você merece alguém melhor do que eu."

Quando terminou, Draco estava ofegante. Ele tinha os olhos parados em cima de Gina, que por sua vez ainda estava em pé, imóvel, olhando para ele. Então ela começou a caminhar em sua direção, e quando chegou bem perto, sentou no colo dele, enlaçando o pescoço com os braços.

"Talvez eu não queira algo melhor, por que pra mim, o que eu tenho está perfeito." Ela falou, séria.

Ficaram um instante ali, parados, um olhando nos olhos do outro. E então, movendo a cabeça alguns centímetros, Draco colou seus lábios nos dela, em seguida aprofundando mais o beijo.

Quando se soltaram, em busca de ar, Gina sorria e perguntou:

"E aquela história de '_Você ficou doida? Alguém pode nos ver!'_ ?"

"Que se dane. Estou começando a achar que vale a pena apanhar. Talvez eu tenha tendências masoquistas." Ele deu de ombros. "Mas então, o trato do sutiã de coraçõezinhos ainda está de pé?"

"Você não toma jeito mesmo..." Ela falou, passando uma mão na franja e puxando levemente a cabeça dele para trás, antes de o beijar novamente.

Fim!

N/A: Não me matem por favor. Eu sei que devirei estar escrevendo o cap 10 de Manual e não isso, mas é que eu tava no onibus e a ideia entrou na minha cabeça e se recusava a sair. Não ia conseguir escrever nenhum linha sequer de Manual e nem conseguiria dormir, e vcs sabem o velho ditado: Quando a inspiração bate a porta, deixe-a entrar, senão ela fica de mal e te vira as costas quando vc mais precisa. (ok, eu inventei isso agora, mas serve)

E seguindo a opnião sempre certa da minha beta-amiga-gemola-didiqueira, que me disse que essa fic poderia mutio bem ser uma prequel de Manual, bem, resolvi publicar ela.

Me digam o que acharam! Review addicted!

Bjs pra todos que estão me cobrando, por que se não fosse vcs, eu estaria mais ferrada do que estou...

PS: É, não vai ter continuação dessa fic, mas talvez, qual o cabloco escrivinhador baixar de novo, eu consiga escrever mais uma dessas, do tempo de "namoro" de Draco e Gina.


End file.
